


He Already Knew

by hunters_retreat



Category: Transformers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew this about Bumblebee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Already Knew

  
There were some bonds that went beyond words, beyond physical, and beyond compare.  There were people you would give your life for.  People you would die for.  Things that you would protect above everything else.

People didn’t understand the love he gave his car, didn’t understand why he took it to the hand wash every Saturday morning, come rain or shine, first thing so there was plenty of space and time to work.  They didn’t understand the way he used the gentle spray to remove the dust and grime that was worked into the frame, didn’t understand when he sponged it off, not satisfied with ‘looking’ clean but needing it to be really clean.  There was no way they could understand how he felt when he ran the cloth over the sleek exterior, or when he slipped inside the doors to clean dash and seats.

They couldn’t understand.  To them it was just a car.  Just a thing.  A tool and a mechanical piece of work.  To Sam, it was a partner, a protector, a lifelong companion who would never fail him and never let him down.  It was Bumblebee and there was not enough love or comfort or affection he could give the Autobot that would show his gratitude.  The good thing about Bumblebee, and Sam knew this, was that there didn’t need to be.  He already knew. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** prompt of Sam washing his car


End file.
